


Are You Okay?

by ToughAqua777



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reflection, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: Sometimes, the negative thoughts and nightmares bringing us down are only trying to tell us one thing:You need help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something a little different when it comes to my angst writing; instead of full-blown self-deprecation, maybe it's that and a cry for help. So...here we go.

"El, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

_Liar_. You know that nightmare from last night is lingering in your head. Erik noticed, how would he not? Makes me wonder why he asked. Maybe he wants to see if you wanted to talk about it. You do, but you lied. Nice going.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing."

Yeesh, lying to Veronica too? _Pathetic_. She's probably the same as Erik, honestly. Surprised she didn't call you out. I'm also surprised she didn't notice you hiding your bleeding wound an' the fact that your mana is basically gone.

"You don't look well...do you need medicine?"

"No, I don't."

Yes, you do. Look at yourself. All sickly an' exhausted. You're _useless_ like this. You're pale, trembling. Bags under your eyes, too. Why did you lie? Hiding behind that so-called "strong but silent" trope? You were _never_ a good fit for that, y'know.

"Darling, you need rest."

"I'm not tired."

That's not true at all. I already mentioned the eye bags, but your voice is slurring too. That nightmare distracted you so bad that all the fights today have been a disaster. Why won't you stop lying? _Coward_. Tell them the damn truth.

"Why don't ye take a wee break?"

"No, I can keep going."

Not in this state. Look at yourself, stumbling over your own feet. Stop lying to them. You're only being more of a burden. You're _baggage_. You're only making things worse..._again_.

"Eleven, you're not well. You--"

"I said I'm fine!"

..._Now_ look. You're so tired, so exhausted, an' _now_ look. You lashed out at your friends. Why did you do that? Why, after all they've done for you, would you hurt them like this? Why would you push them away?

Oh, look at you now, collapsing thanks to everything you pushed away. Vision blurring, hearing muffled, fading out...

An' now you're back here, with me.

...Why won't I leave you alone?

You know why. You know _exactly_ why.

What do you mean I'm hurting you? I _am_ you. I'm only saying what you're thinking.

...

...Alright, y'know what? Take a good look at yourself. Right now.

You know who I see? A coward, a failure, a..._Darkspawn_. You see it too. Don't try to hide it from me. From you.

Well, guess what?

We shouldn't see that. _Any_ of that.

When will you realize that holding yourself back like this will only get you hurt even more? An' the more you hurt, the more they will hurt too. You don't want that, right?

No one can stand on their own two feet. How do you think kingdoms are formed? Towns? Cities?

Same thing can apply to individuals.

Just because we're the "Luminary" doesn't mean we have no right to receive help.

Besides...the people with us now, they want to help. An' they're not leaving. They won't be for a while.

...Maybe everything is out fault, you may be right on that. But we can't change the past.

But we can save the future.

...Time to wake up.

Look at them. They scrambled to the nearest Goddess Statue. Your wound is healed. You feel a lot better.

They see you. They're relieved. Some are half-scolding you.

A question is standing out in your mind. I was going to ask that myself, actually.

"...Are you okay?"

_Be. Honest._

"...No."

...

...Heh. That's just like us, isn't it? Just throwing yourself at others to get a hug.

Well, at least they're returning it.

...It's nice an' warm.

...Maybe we don't deserve it. But y'know what? That's for another day.

For now, let's give ourselves a break.

We...we really need it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of an experimental work, so I apologize if it's too short for your tastes.
> 
> ...I have _got_ to learn how to write something less angsty. Maybe that'll be my next experiment!


End file.
